1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for a miniature fuel cell.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Miniature fuel cells are especially provided to equip many portable electronic devices such as computers, phones, music readers, etc.
Two fuel cell technologies have recently come up for low-power applications: so-called “PEMFC” cells using proton-exchange membranes and a hydrogen-based fuel (hydrogen, metal hydrides, etc.) sent to the anode, and so-called “DMFC” cells of similar structure but using liquid methanol as the fuel sent to the anode.
Independently from the fuel source, a function of which is to enable generating H+ ions and electrons (electric current) at the contact of a gas containing or generating oxygen in situ, a technology derived from microelectronics has been developed to form the cell core, which technology is especially usable with hydrogen.
Known cells are formed from a silicon substrate having micro-channels running through them through which gaseous hydrogen transits. This substrate supports successive thin layers comprising a catalyst layer, an electrolytic membrane, a diffusion layer, as well as two electrodes, one close to the substrate and the other one above the assembly of thin layers.
A cell or an assembly of miniature cells is thus formed, for example in the form of parallelepipedal wafers of low thickness here called fuel cell elements. To obtain desired cell features, several cell elements need to be assembled. Each cell element comprises, on its front surface, at least two apparent electric connection pads, the cell's positive and negative terminals. Generally, without for all this for it to be necessary, the arrival of the fluid or of the mixture of fluids, especially gaseous, containing or generating oxygen (especially, the ambient air) occurs on one of the (large) surfaces of the element and the arrival of the fluid or fluid mixture, especially gaseous, containing or generating hydrogen, occurs on the other (large) surface of the element.